Zamach w Berlinie
|miejsce=25px Berlin |data=19 grudnia 2016 |godzina=20:14 |zabici=12 osób |ranni=56 osób |typ_ataku=zamach z użyciem ciężarówki |sprawca=Anis Amri }} określenie aktu terrorystycznego w stolicy Niemiec, który nastąpił 19 grudnia 2016 roku w godzinach wieczornychZ Berlina płyną przerażające informacje! Niemiecka policja: Mamy nie tego człowieka. Właściwy sprawca, uzbrojony, nadal jest na wolności! (ZDJĘCIA i WIDEO) – wPolityce.pl, 19-12-2016 i 20-12-2016 (arch.). W jego skutek zginęło 12 osób (porwany polski kierowca oraz 11 osób na jarmarku bożonarodzeniowym), a 56 zostało rannych (wszyscy poszkodowani to przebywający na jarmarku). Do ataku przyznało się Państwo Islamskie. Tło 14 lipca 2016 roku miał miejsce krwawy zamach w Nicei, zginęło wówczas 86 osób. Polegał on właśnie na rozjechaniu wielotonową ciężarówką jak największej ilości osób, które przebywały na Promenadzie Anglików. Niemcy od dłuższego czasu, a właściwie odkąd ISIS zintensyfikowało incydenty terrorystyczne, zaczęły rozmyślać, czy one także nie padną ofiarą tak okrutnych incydentów. Takiego typu ostrzeżenia służby specjalne w kraju wydawały wielokrotnie. W listopadzie 2016 roku ujawniono raport, z którego wynika, że 530 osób jest monitorowanych pod kątem zagrożenia terrorystycznego dla Niemiec. Nadto te same państwo, a właściwie sama kanclerz kraju Angela Merkel we wrześniu 2015 ogłosiła, że Niemcy przyjmą ponad milion imigrantów – ten czynnik także mógłby doprowadzić do wzrostu poziomu zagrożenia terroryzmem, tym bardziej, iż większość imigrantów pochodzi z Bliskiego WschoduTu, w naszym kraju – Onet, 20-12-2016 (arch.). Mimo to Niemcy udaremniały wiele zamachów, jednym z nich był planowany zamach bombowy na berlińskie lotnisko. Ważny był także sondaż z lipca 2016 roku, w którym 73 proc. respondentów wyraziło strach przed zamachem, a 61 proc. pytanych uznało, że polityka imigracyjna ogłoszona przez kanclerz Merkel wyraźnie zwiększyła zagrożenie terrorystyczne w Niemczech. Cień na efektywne i twarde rządy kanclerz położyła działalność Alternatywy dla Niemiec, od września 2015 poparcie dla tej partii wzrosło nawet trzykrotnie – z 4 do 12 procent. Ponieważ zamach miał miejsce na prawie rok przed kolejnymi wyborami do Bundestagu, Alternatywa dla Niemiec mogłaby skutecznie zagrozić konserwatywnej partii kanclerz Angeli Merkel. Dopóki w Berlinie nie doszło do tego zamachu, to kraj już kilkakrotnie zmagał się z incydentami terrorystycznymi na terenie nacji. Wszystkie z nich miały miejsce w dniach 18-24 lipca 2016 roku. Mowa była między innymi o ataku bombowym w Ansbach i o strzelaninie w Monachium. Przebieg Atak wydarzył się około godziny 20:15 (czasu lokalnego i polskiego), w tą godzinę w bożonarodzeniowy jarmark wjechała rozpędzona 40-tonowa ciężarówka, która wjechała od strony Kościoła Pamięci Cesarza Wilhelma. Tragedia miała miejsce na dystansie 50 metrówZamach w Berlinie. Minister: Wśród ofiar Polak z raną postrzałową – Interia, 20-12-2016 (arch.)"Wiele wskazuje na zamach". Co najmniej 12 ofiar tragedii w Berlinie – polsatnews.pl, 20-12-2016 (arch.). Porwana ciężarówka miała polskie numery rejestracyjne. Do kanału TVP Info dodzwonił się Ariel Żurawski, właściciel firmy transportowej, do której należał porwany pojazd ciężarowy. Jego zdaniem kontakt z nim utracono około godziny 15:00. 45 minut później ciężarówka poruszyła sięZamach w Berlinie: Tak wyglądały ostatnie godziny życia polskiego kierowcy! – Telewizja Republika, 20-12-2016 (arch.), ale medialne doniesienia, w oparciu o źródła firmy transportowej, podały, że w godzinach 15-19 silnik ciężarówki gasł kilkakrotnie, pracownicy przeczuwali, że za kierownicą mógł siedzieć niedoświadczony kierowca. Sprawdzały się wzmianki o tym, że polski kierowca podejmował walkę z właściwym sprawcą tragedii, on sam zginął na 3-4 godziny przed wjazdem pojazdu w jarmarkZamach w Berlinie: Policja ujawniła dane poszukiwanego! To 24-letni Tunezyjczyk – telewizjarepublika.pl, 21-12-2016 (arch.)Polski kierowca został postrzelony kilka godzin przed zamachem w Berlinie? – polskieradio.pl, 27-12-2016 (arch.). 2 lutego Prokuratura Krajowa stwierdziła, że polski kierowca Łukasz Urban został zabity w wyniku strzału w skroń, jednak nie ustaliła dokładnej godziny śmierci PolakaZamach w Berlinie. Polski kierowca zginął od strzału w skroń - wyniki sekcji zwłok – Polskie Radio, 02-02-2017 (arch.). Ciężarówka, którą wykorzystano do zamachu, zawierała mechanizm ostrego hamowania działający w trybie automatycznym. Mechanizm ten działał w chwili, gdy zamachowiec przeprowadzał atak, dzięki temu zginęło relatywnie mało osób. System taki właśnie reagował, gdyby doszło do kolizji na przedzie tira. Śledczy ustalili, że automatyczne hamowanie nastąpiło 70-80 metrów od miejsca, w którym terrorysta rozpoczął atakZamach w Berlinie. Już wiadomo, jak doszło do zatrzymania ciężarówki z polskim kierowcą – Gazeta.pl Wiadomości, 28-12-2016 (arch.)"SZ": ciężarówkę zamachowca zatrzymały automatyczne hamulce – tvn24.pl, 28-12-2016 (arch.). Jeszcze przed północą pojawiały się nieoficjalnie potwierdzone informacje o śmierci Polaka w ataku. Jednak dzień po tragedii służby niemieckie stwierdziły zgon polskiego kierowcy, jego ciało identyfikował właściciel firmy Żurawski. Właściciel tej firmy twierdził, że zamach nie miałby miejsca, gdyby ciężarówka nie musiała czekać na rozładunek towaru. Po zamachu policjanci apelowali do mieszkańców Berlina, by pozostali w domach i nie utrudniali śledztwa w sprawie zamachu oraz akcji ratunkowej. Akcję ratunkową i udział w niej podejmowało blisko 130 strażaków. Również po tym szybko ujęto potencjalnego sprawcę ataku – był on w stanie przemieszczać się na dystans co najwyżej 2 kilometrów, jego ruchy śledziła nieznana osobaPolska ciężarówka wjechała w tłum w Berlinie. Policja podejrzewa, że to zamach terrorystyczny (CO WIEMY?) – gazeta.pl, 19-12-2016 (arch.). Okazał się nim 23-letni Pakistańczyk Naved B., ale złapany zaprzeczył, jakoby on przeprowadził atak na jarmark. Przesłuchiwali go niemieccy śledczy, jednak później okazało się, iż przesłuchania zatrzymanego 23-latka chcieli podjąć się też śledczy z Prokuratury Krajowej w Szczecinie. O zatrzymanym było wiadomo, iż Pakistańczyk miał przekroczyć granicę niemiecką pod koniec 2015 roku, nadto on był osobą kilkakrotnie notowaną. Organy intensywnie szukały właściwego sprawcy tragedii w Berlinie, terenem poszukiwań były między innymi terytoria przy granicy z Polską, w odległości maksimum 30 kilometrów. W środę, dwa dni po ataku, policja podjęła poszukiwania innej osoby, która mogła faktycznie zaatakować jarmark. Odnosząc się do medialnych doniesień, poszukiwaną osobą miał być Anis Amri – za nim wydano list gończy, na terytorium strefy SchengenAzylu nie dostał, ale deportacja "nie doszła do skutku". Nowe szczegóły ws. Anisa A. – TVN24, 21-12-2016 (arch.). Wyznaczono również nagrodę w wysokości 100 tysięcy euro za ujęcie terrorysty. O tym, że Anis Amri przeprowadził zamach, miał świadczyć portfel z dokumentami zamachowca, który pozostał w ciężarówce wykorzystanej do atakuZamach w Berlinie: 100 tys. euro za pomoc w odnalezieniu Tunezyjczyka – bankier.pl, 22-12-2016 (arch.). Poszukiwania terrorysty utrudniał fakt, że 21 grudnia wyrobiono paszport, którym Amri mógł bezkarnie posługiwać się, próbując po ataku wrócić do Tunezji. Nadto zamachowiec dostał się do Mediolanu (gdzie został zabity) poprzez terytorium Francji. O jego obecności w tym państwie świadczył chociaż zapis z monitoringu, na którym wyraźnie było widać, jak Amri kupował bilet w jedną stronę do Mediolanu – na dzień przed śmierciąŹródła sądowe: podejrzany o zamach w Berlinie uciekł do Włoch przez Francję – Onet, 26-12-2016 (arch.). Udowodniono także, że terrorysta uciekał, przemieszczając się na terytorium Belgii i HolandiiSprawca zamachu w Berlinie uciekał też przez Belgię – polskieradio.pl, 04-01-2017 (arch.). Terrorystę zabito 23 grudnia 2016 roku, około godziny 3:00Oficjalnie: Sprawca zamachu w Berlinie zabity w Mediolanie! – Telewizja Republika, 23-12-2016 (arch.), w Mediolanie. Nieopodal miejscowego dworca kolejowego funkcjonariusze policji chcieli wylegitymować mężczyznę, w jego trakcie on wyciągnął pistolet i zdołał lekko ranić funkcjonariusza. Policjanci szybko zastrzelili sprawcę zamachu, a informację o śmierci terrorysty potwierdził szef MSW WłochPodejrzany o zamach na jarmarku w Berlinie nie żyje – Onet, 23-12-2016 (arch.). Zamachowiec używał do postrzelenia policjanta tej samej broni, z której zabił polskiego kierowcę przed właściwym zamachemZamach w Berlinie. Broń znaleziona przy Amrim to ta, z której zabito Polaka – interia.pl, 04-01-2017 (arch.). Sprawca zamachu Anis Amri (właściwie: Anis Ben-Mustafa Ben-Outhman AmriCo wiadomo o Tunezyjczyku, podejrzanym o zamach w Berlinie? (strona 1) – Polityka, 23-12-2016 (arch.)) (ur. 1992 w tunezyjskiej miejscowości Oueslatia, zm. 23 grudnia 2016 w Mediolanie) – tunezyjski terrorysta. W dzieciństwie żył w skromnych warunkach, był członkiem 10-osobowego rodzeństwa (5 sióstr i 5 braci, w tym sam zamachowiec). Naukę w szkole zakończył w wieku 13 lat, bardzo zależało mu na pieniądzach, które zarabiał z tytułu pracy w gospodarstwach rolnych. Chciał zarobić tyle pieniędzy, by w Tunezji móc otworzyć biznes. W lutym bądź marcu 2011 roku, czyli w trakcie trwania tzw. arabskiej wiosny, zbiegł z Tunezji i dotarł na Lampedusę. Podawał się za dorosłą osobę, jednak organy ścigania wykazały nieprawdę, przez co Amri trafił do ośrodka dla nieletnich. W październiku tego samego roku został zatrzymany za podpalenie ośrodka, w którym odbywał poprzednią karę – sąd za to przewinienie skazał go na 4 lata więzienia. Amri do Niemiec trafił w 2015 roku, legalność pobytu chciał wykazać pracą w gospodarstwie rolnym, ale rok później ubiegał się o azyl w tym państwie, którego wniosek odpowiedni organ odrzucił – z uwagi na to, że zamachowiec nie posiadał dokumentów tożsamościCo wiadomo o Tunezyjczyku, podejrzanym o zamach w Berlinie? (strona 2) – Polityka, 23-12-2016 (arch.). Ta decyzja skłoniła władze do próby usunięcia Amriego z kraju, do tego nie doszło z powodu braku wsparcia od władz tunezyjskich. Kilka tygodni po zamachu media w Niemczech dotarły do jego innych źródeł samofinansowania, Amri utrzymywał się ze sprzedaży narkotykówZamach w Berlinie: Zabójca polskiego kierowcy był dilerem i narkomanem – Sputnik News, 15-01-2017 (arch.) Przed dokonaniem ataku Tunezyjczyk wielokrotnie zmieniał imiona i nazwiska, posługiwał się różnymi datami urodzenia oraz podawał wielokrotnie różne informacje dotyczące swego kraju, z którego pochodziZamach w Berlinie ujawnia pewne luki w systemie walki z terroryzmem – Onet, 22-12-2016 (arch.). W styczniu 2017 pojawiła się informacja świadcząca o tym, że Amri miał posługiwać się aż co najmniej 14 różnymi nazwiskamiPolicja: Amri używał co najmniej 14 różnych nazwisk – rmf24.pl, 16-01-2017 (arch.). Śledztwo Służby były powiadomione o tym, że Amri może przygotowywać zamach w Niemczech oraz zakupić broń palną. Sygnały o takich czynnościach służby zignorowały. W styczniu 2017 roku szef niemieckiego Urzędu Ochrony Konstytucji przyznał, że służby w całym kraju robiły wszystko, by taki zamach nie miał miejscaSzef niemieckiego kontrwywiadu: służby zrobiły wszystko, aby zapobiec zamachowi w Berlinie – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 07-01-2017 (arch.). 13 stycznia niemiecki minister sprawiedliwości oświadczył, że policja jednak popełniała błędy, którego skutkiem był ten zamach i zapowiedział raport na ten tematNiemcy: Minister sprawiedliwości o błędach władz ws. Amriego – Interia, 13-01-2017 (arch.). Sprawę ataku prowadzi nie tylko niemiecka prokuratura. Śledztwo wszczął także Zachodniopomorski Wydział Zamiejscowy Departamentu do Spraw Przestępczości Zorganizowanej i Korupcji Prokuratury Krajowej w Szczecinie. Polska prokuratura wnioskowała między innymi o dostarczenie ciężarówki do Polski i zapewnienie możliwości jej dokładnego przebadania. 30 stycznia śledczy z Niemiec oficjalnie potwierdzili, że Polacy mogą zabrać tą ciężarówkę, jednak nie było wciąż wiadomo, kiedy niemieccy śledczy mogliby ją dostarczyćNiemcy gotowi zwrócić ciężarówkę po zamachu w Berlinie. Do ustalenia termin i tryb – Polskie Radio, 30-01-2017 (arch.). W konsekwencji krwawego zamachu, antyterroryści postanowili wkroczyć do ośrodku dla uchodźców na terenie byłego lotniska Tempelhof w stolicy Niemiec. Ta sama akcja miała miejsce w Emmerich na granicy niemiecko-holenderskiej. 24 grudnia 2016 zatrzymano trzy osoby w sprawie ataku, w tym 18-letniego krewnego zamachowcaKuzyn Amriego i 2 inne osoby zatrzymane ws. zamachu w Berlinie – Polsat News, 24-12-2016 (arch.). Kolejnych 5 osób zatrzymano dnia następnego, osoby były podejrzewane o pomoc Amriemu w ataku i o rekrutowanie terrorystów będących w stanie przygotowywać kolejne ataki w EuropieTunezja: aresztowani dzihadyści mają prawdopodobnie związek z zamachowcem z Berlina – polsatnews.pl, 26-12-2016 (arch.). W Berlinie 28 grudnia policjanci ujęli 40-latka, który miał kontaktować się z Amrim, jednak został on szybko wypuszczonyProkuratura: zwolniono Tunezyjczyka zatrzymanego ws. ataku w Berlinie – wp.pl, 29-12-2016 (arch.)Podejrzany o kontakty z zamachowcem z Berlina zatrzymany – Polsat News, 28-12-2016 (arch.). Następstwa thumb|200px|Akcja ratunkowa niemieckich służb po ataku ([[19 grudnia 2016).]] Berlin po ataku stał się lepiej chroniony, ulic miasta pilnowała zwiększona ilość funkcjonariuszy służb bezpieczeństwa, mających na wyposażeniu broń i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Europa w 2016 roku przeżywała falę krwawych zamachów (najkrwawszy był w Nicei, zginęło wówczas 86 osób). To atak w Nicei wzbudził dyskusje na temat zabezpieczenia tłumu ludności przed atakiem z użyciem ciężarówki. Podobny był w Berlinie i w efekcie czego odpowiednio zareagowały włoskie służby – ochronę wzmocniły betonowe bariery, ponadto organy zaleciły odwołanie imprez w takich miejscach, gdzie policjanci nie są w stanie zagwarantować należytej ochrony. Podobnie, jak we Włoszech, tak i w Berlinie – wzmocniono ochronę Breitscheidplatz poprzez ustawianie dziesiątek betonowych zapór. Ostrzej przed terrorystami zaczął się chronić Budapeszt, stolica Węgier – bezpieczeństwa pilnował między innymi opancerzony wóz. Także służby bezpieczeństwa w Polsce zareagowały odpowiednio na zamach. MSWiA wnioskowało, aby ochronę wrażliwych na ataki terrorystycznych miejsc w Polsce powierzyć też Żandarmerii Wojskowej. Die Welt po tragedii opublikował sondaż, w którym 69 proc. respondentów było przeciwnych przyjmowaniu uchodźców na terytorium Niemiec. Reakcje Solidarność z Niemcami wyrazili: prezydent RP Andrzej Duda, prezydent Francji Francois Hollande, prezydent Ukrainy Petro Poroszenko. Tak jak po większości zamachów w Europie (Bruksela, Paryż czy Nicea) wiele znanych budynków na całym świecie było oświetlonych kolorami flagi niemieckiej. W taki sposób hołd oddawały m.in.: Brama Brandenburska oraz Wieża Eiffla. Zorganizowana została zbiórka pieniędzy dla rodziny zabitego polskiego kierowcy Łukasza Urbana, zainicjował ją kierowca tira zamieszkujący Wielką Brytanię. O rodzinie zabitego Polaka pamiętało także Zrzeszenie Międzynarodowych Przewoźników Drogowych w Polsce, w tym celu uruchamiając konto dla osób, które chcą łączyć się z feralną rodzinąZamach w Berlinie. W Wlk. Brytanii trwa zbiórka dla rodziny Łukasza Urbana, zamordowanego kierowcy TIR-a. Uzbierano już prawie 100 tys. funtów – Wirtualna Polska, 23-12-2016 (arch.). * Ciężarówka, którą wykorzystano do ataku terrorystycznego, miała trafić do muzeum Haus der Geschichte, pełnego eksponatów ściśle związanych z terroryzmem, w Bonn. W tym samym budynku znajdują się do teraz elementy budowlane wież WTC, zburzonych w wyniku zamachu z 11 września 2001 rokuZamach w Niemczech: część ciężarówki użytej do ataku w Berlinie trafi do muzeum? – Polskie Radio, 05-01-2017 (arch.)Niemcy chcą umieścić ciężarówkę Łukasza Urbana w muzeum – wp.pl, 04-01-2017 (arch.). Podobne zamachy * Zamach w Nicei (14 lipca 2016)Zamach w Berlinie. Polska na razie bezpieczna – Telewizja Republika, 19-12-2016 (arch.) * Zamachy w Katalonii (17 sierpnia 2017) Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:Zamachy